This invention relates to an armchair and particularly concerns an armchair with a dismountable front leg frame.
Some kinds of chairs such as the upholstered armchair and the high-backed armchair usually having graceful outlines are bulky and heavy since the usage thereof resorts to the features of stability and firmness. Therefore, it is rather inconvenient to pack, store or ship the same, and thus causes increases to the cost of marketing.
On the other hand, in order to comply with the different preferences of customers, the furnisher usually manufactures one style of chair in different appearances and the difference may only be ornamental, such as the shape of the legs or the siderests. Therefore, a knockdown chair of such kind made with or more parts capable of being taken apart and replaced by equivalent part(s) of different shape to permit change of appearance is desirable.